


you don't know my name (but call and i will answer)

by owartsynox



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Threats of Violence, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owartsynox/pseuds/owartsynox
Summary: Prompt: "You are a demon and you recently met a young girl with abusive parents. You pity her and decide to teach her what symbol to draw to summon you. You pick up a stick, grab her hand and show her how it's done. It's 3AM and you have just been summoned to the girl's house."When you first met her, you thought it to be strange. She was a soft little thing, as most humans were, and barely even reached your shoulders; all of this, all that she was, wasn't demanding your attention and you truly didn't think of her as worthy of your attention -- that changed, if only slightly, when she shifted and you could spy the bruising around her left wrist.You were self-aware enough to admit that this managed to grab your attention.





	you don't know my name (but call and i will answer)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there, I'm back to writing after a long break and decided to try this little prompt I snagged from writing.prompt.s! I did this in about ~10 minutes and didn't really read it through properly and honestly I should probably be sleeping but, hey, when you wanna write you write. English isn't my first language and this is my first time writing in the second tense (I'm serious, yikes) so please forgive my possibly horrendous mistakes.

When you first met her, you thought it to be strange.

She was a soft little thing, as most humans were, and barely even reached your shoulders; she wore oversized, baggy clothing (possibly to hide herself even more?) and always tilted her head enough to keep her dark green eyes somewhat hidden under brown, hastily cropped hair. Her steps were more quiet than you were used to from humans and she never held anyone's gaze for too long, always correcting it to her companion's eyebrows only to turn it back to their eyes at the proper moments. Close enough to seem like she was always looking them in the eyes without actually doing it; you were familiar with the gesture, if only in passing. All of this, all that she was, wasn't demanding your attention and you truly didn't think of her as worthy of your attention -- that changed, if only slightly, when she shifted and (obviously not used to how her new shirt moved) you could spy the bruising around her left wrist. And while no human would have cauhgt the yellowish coloring of her skin, she moved to tug her sleeve down with an obviously practiced movement. Natural, subtle. As if she had meant to do that all along.

You were self-aware enough to admit that this managed to grab your attention.

* * *

 

The next time you see her, you are in a caféteria in the middle of the quiet part of the city; a place that you often frequent, even if you don't exactly enjoy the brews the staff offer. You've had better. For a second, you debate if you should approach her or not but you never were known for your patience and the little human seems to be alone -- thus, you order two drinks instead of one and turn towards the female, lifting one styrofoam cup to grab her attention. When her eyes meet yours, only for a second before dropping to the coffee in your hands, you can practically _sense_  the hesitance on your tongue; you decide to not affect her own decision in this, even while you could do it even without direct eye contact. In the end, it isn't needed, since she nods and walks to the nearest free table, choosing the chair with it's back facing the wall. Clever and interesting.  
"Good day. I hope I don't appear impolite", you voice carefully, letting a charming smile worthy of any human actor grace your lips in greeting; you place the sugary drink in front of the female, keeping the dark one to yourself as you sit onto the chair facing the little one.  
"I'm a little surprised but free coffee is free coffee", she answers, her expression carefully set into polite blankness and you can't help the little laugh escaping from you; to think a human would attempt to fool one such as you, even if they weren't aware of your status as a demon. Luckily, the female appears to think you found humor in her words rather than her truthfully pathetic attempt of trying to appear comfrotable with the situation. Surprisingly enough, she appears to have a bit of a wit on her and you spend a couple of hours in easy banter -- you even manage to learn her name. Alysia, she calls herself and you don't even mind not learning her full name when she had decided to give the information out of her own decisions. You never give your own name to her, which she appears to realize only as you leave the café with an easy goodbye.

For some reasons, the bruises obvious to a demon's eye make you feel itchy. Many other, smaller beings in your territory avoid you for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

You expected to not meet Alysia again, for you weren't interested enough to actually follow her movements in life. Still, you can't bring yourself to be surprised when you stop the little thing sitting on a bench, barely inside your territory; it's already dark and while you don't care about the terms humans use for time, you think it to be close to midnight. From what you know, the sires usually warn their offspring to not wander outside, alone, at such a time; though when you see her legs shaking and the tight grip she has on her own wrists, as if stopping herself from doing something, you understand. Sometimes it's better to risk monsters outside your home than to face them at your own home.  
"Are you well?", you ask as you approach her, forcefully making your steps to make noise so as not to scare the human away; it doesn't appear to help much, as she snaps her green eyes to you as if she was a rabbit in front of a wolf. You tilt your head to the side to appear more non-threatening, before bending to sit on the bench while carefully keeping the distance between you and her approriate, even a little bit more than strictly necessary. In your opinon, she had already gone through enough for atleast one night and even _you_  weren't cruel enough to take pleasure in this kind of pain. Sires should never abuse their offspring and most of his kind shared this opinion; even demons thought children as sacred, perhaps a bit differently, but all the same.  
"No, not really", Alysia answers, and it takes you by surprise a little. You weren't expecting the female to be honest about her issues but now that you're close to her, you can see the wetness in her eyes -- a breaking point, then, or close to one, if she wasn't already. He would bet important territory that she was losing all love she had at one point held towards her sires, and quickly at that. With an impulsive decision, you bend down to pick up a stick and grab her hand, all the while ignoring the twitch of (surprise? panic) she makes at the contact; you make her take a hold of the stick with the hand you've grabbed in an effort to make her familiar with the motions.  
"Some monsters are better than others", you inform her as you trace your symbol, your Mark, into the ground with the pathetic stick; Alysia traces the design with her eyes, as if it was something sacred and that.. makes you feel amused, perhaps a bit more interested than last time. This one is different, for sure.

"When you feel no love for them, trace this mark on whatever you can. I will answer"

* * *

 

Some weeks later, you've already decided the female either had been accidentally (or perhaps not) killed by her sires, or she still held some affection to them. Either way, you have not been called in any way or form and thus you've turned your attention back to caring for your own territory and the petty little fights some of the other, lesser beings are having. So when you do feel the Call of a Summon in the middle of sorting one said petty fight, you can honestly admit you're surprised -- instantly aware that the summoner is Alysia (for you hadn't shared your Mark to others in a long time) you turn sharply from the other beings and disappear in a could of black smoke, only to appear in someone's room. Automatically, you inspect the room and deem it to be Alysia's own -- the clock on the wall tells it's 3AM in the terms humans use which is a little bit of a surprise, too, since most humans appear to treasure their need for sleep. A shake intake of breath makes you turn your attention to the humans in the room; Alysia is standing next to a workbench, hand splayed over your Mark drawn on white paper as if she had just slapped her hand on it and the two older ones have taken steps back, towards the door. Your eyes narrow and with a casual wave of your hand, you force the door to slam close, keeping your glowing eyes firmly on the sires of this female you've truthfully taken an interest in.  
"Are you well?", you voice evenly, copying the words you had used during the night you had gifted Alysia with your Mark; you can _taste_ the hesitance from the woman on your tongue and when you turn your eyes towards her, you have half of a mind to rip the human sires to pieces with your bare hands. She's bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her neck is bruised and you're fairly sure those are not the only wounds she has on her. Uncaring of the disgusting pieces of meat staring at you with apprehension (they couldn't do anything to you, anyway), you turn to walk towards Alysia. She doesn't tense, doesn't even look scared, and that somehow makes you feel even more murderous; with a cold smile, you place your hand above her eyes, the Ancient Tongue slipping easily from you even when you haven't voiced any spells in a long time. You catch her when she slips to the Dream and gently lay her to sit against the bench, before turning to look at the now obviously scared sires with a bloodthirsty smirk on your lips -- your eyes, usually carefully hidden underneath an illusion, glow now freely with the power you hold over them.

"We have a special place in Hell for things like you. But before I introduce it to you, let me have some fun"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. It was surprisingly fun to write this, considering I was a bit apprehensive about using the second tense but I think i did decent with it! I usually stick to writing with fandom characters, too, so it really was a change from my usual messes. Will admit though, I prefer doing fandom-related work


End file.
